Jessie (Pokémon)
Jessie (in Japanese: ムサシ, Musashi) of Team Rocket is one of the main antagonists in the Pokémon anime. Her goal is to capture Pokémon and use them to rule the world. But she is thwarted by Ash and his friends. She is currently in Alola, planning to kidnap Ash's Pokémon again along with her partners James and Meowth, as well as kidnap Mallow, Lana, Lillie, Sophocles and Kiawe's Pokémon. They no longer blast off as they fly with jetpacks on their backs. After their adventures in Unova, she is reverted into her old self, possibly by fan insults. In Alola, they are no longer blasting off as they are always carried by a wild Bewear. In the English dubbed version, she was originally voiced by Rachael Lillis and is currently voiced by Michele Knotz. In the original Japanese version, she was voiced by Megumi Hayashibara and, temporarily, by Akiko Hiramatsu. History Despite being an extremely nasty, churlish, and ill-tempered person, Jessie had been through many horrible things that turned her into the person she is today. From birth to age five, Jessie had lived with her mother, Miyamoto, who happened to be a Rocket agent as well. Her mother, after Jessie's birth, had started working longer shifts to pay for her daughter's education which meant Jessie didn't see her mother a lot. Unfortunately for them both, after being sent on a mission to find the legendary Pokémon Mew by her boss, Madame Boss, she had gone missing after an avalanche had swept the planes of the Andes mountains. Shortly after, she was presumed dead. Jessie was then sent to live with who is now known as her foster mother. Jessie having been poor from birth always lived life on the rough path. Though not only was she too poor to get a good education, but she was also too poor to afford real food. In some cases, her foster mother would even have to make "food" out of snow, occasionally adding soy sauce for just a bit of flavor. Having been young and naive, Jessie believed everybody had meals made of snow, only having to find out many years later that she was wrong. One Christmas night, many years ago, Jessie had attempted and failed at capturing Santa. During this attempt, Jessie had accidentally broken her favorite doll, and one of Santa's helper Jynx had taken the doll so Santa could fix it. Over the years, Jessie had grown to believe that Jynx was Santa and had made herself believe that Santa was a thieving Jynx. Because of this belief, Jessie had stopped believing in Santa, and is thus the reason why her doll was never returned to her. In earlier episodes, it had been revealed that Jessie did not have many friends in school and was not treated very well by the other children either. Jessie had many dreams and hopes for her future as she was seen discussing these thoughts to a teacher, though obviously none of her dreams ever came true. Making an attempt to fulfilling her biggest desire, Jessie had tried to enroll in a Pokémon nurse school, but wasn't qualified enough to go, and mistakenly went to a school for Chansey. She did well in that school, but was not able to graduate from it because she was incapable of learning the move "sing". Upon her departure from the nursing school, one of the Chansey she had befriended had given her half of its egg pendant that it received during its graduation ceremony, and with it, Jessie left. Still feeling ambitious, she went onto Pokémon Tech, a highly advanced Pokémon training school, where she first met James. Both she and James had tried their best, but got the lowest scores in the school's history. Shortly after they both joined a biker gang. Jessie having gained the nicknames "Big Jess" and "Chainer Jess" after swinging a chain over her head during their rides. After the two had departed from the biker gang, Jessie had made many attempts at getting her life on track. Jessie had worked many jobs before she had joined Team Rocket. Just like she had many jobs, she also had many significant others, though many of which were known to treat her very poorly and abandon her, there was one boy who had offered her a chance to go with him, but Jessie decided she'd rather stay with her friends and win a dance competition. Of the three of them, Jessie was the only one who didn't make the cut. Having no options left, it is believed that Jessie had joined Team Rocket in a moment of dejection. What happened between Jessie leaving the biker gang and her joining Team Rocket is not fully clear yet. It is also known that between the times of her education and her joining Team Rocket that Jessie had met Cassidy, it is just unknown when. The whereabouts on Jessie's foster mother, and whether or not her birth mother really is dead or not also remain unknown. Personality As a member of Team Rocket, Jessie is uncaring and cruel toward people and Pokemon. She only cares is promotion with James and Meowth. She is ignorant of capture Pokemon including Ash's Pikachu and is defeated by sending flying to space. She has a rivalry between her and Cassidy due to Cassidy's superiority to Jessie of being a loser due to her low rank and failure of capturing Pokemon. She has good term with James and Meowth. Despite of Giovanni look down on her and her partners due to their failures, she is still loyal and do whatever means to ensure promotion. Jessie is interest of Pokemon Contests and Performer to ensure to win ribbons and princess' keys. Jessie has hostility of the other evil organizations such Team Aqua, Team Magma, Team Galactic, Team Plasma, Team Flare and Team Skull and Pokemon poachers or hunters such as Pokemon Hunter J because it is Team Rocket's job to steal Pokemon. Pokémons On Hand *'Wobbuffet': She got this Pokémon from an accidental trade from her Lickitung. As a gag, it likes to pop out of its Poké Ball and say its name. Jessie got Wobbuffet back in the series finale of Pokémon: Best Wishes. At Headquarters *'Seviper': She got this Pokémon when it was eating a riceball that fell out of Jessie's hand in "A Tail with a Twist". The riceball (as well as Jessie's hair) got eaten, which made her mad and caused her to beat it up, enabling her to catch it. *'Yanma/Yanmega': She got Yanmega as a Yanma after interfering a kid named Tyler's capture of one in the Diamond & Pearl episode "The Thief that keeps on Thieving". While battling Ash's Chimchar and using Ancient Power on it, it evolved into a Yanmega, but later got defeated by Ash's Buizel. It was later confirmed that Jesse's Yanmega is a female. *'Woobat': She caught the Pokémon from a cave swarming with them offscreen and she used him to attack Pikachu and Axew. He knows Air Slash and Gust. *'Frillish': She caught a female Frillish while going back to Unova. She knows Bubblebeam, Shadow Ball, Mist, and Psychic. *'Pumpkaboo/Gourgeist': She got Pumpkaboo in the episode "A Bamboozling Forest". While James, Meowth and Jessie were lost in the forest, Jessie trips on one of Pumpkaboo's horns. She then tosses a Poké Ball at Pumpkaboo, easily catching her. In "The Gourgeist Festival: Goodbye Pumpkaboo?", she is confirmed to be a Super Size Pumpkaboo in comparison to the Count's Small Size Pumpkaboo, who developed a crush on her. Because of this, Jessie temporarily traded her Pumpkaboo for a Mawile that can Mega Evolve. She then evolved into a Gourgeist as a result of the trade, but this also made the Count's Pumpkaboo less interested in her newly evolved form. Because of this, the trade was called off and Gourgeist was traded back to Jessie. Released *'Ekans/Arbok': She got Arbok as an Ekans. She got Ekans as a Birthday present and it was used to battle against Ash and his friends, until it evolved into Arbok in the episode "Dig Those Diglett", since then becoming Jessie's powerhouse, until it was released in the episode "A Poached Ego" in order to protect a group of Ekans. *'Wurmple/Cascoon/Dustox': She got the female Dustox as a Wurmple by easily catching her with a Poké Ball while the trio were hanging on to a tree branch. It later evolved into a Cascoon at the same time as May's Wurmple evolved into Silcoon. It later evolved into Dustox while enduring May's Beautifly's Gust attack. She did not get upset that her Cascoon evolved into Dustox instead of a Beautifly (even though Cascoon does not evolve into it in the Pokemon media), and decided to use it for taking on Ash and friends or to win competitions, until she sadly released her in "Crossing Paths" in order to breed with a shiny male Dustox. *'Mimikyu': This Pokémon was encountered by Team Rocket in the Alola Region in the third episode of the Sun and Moon anime. After realizing that Mimikyu dresses up like Pikachu because of its hatred of it, Jessie decided to catch it. In the fourth episode, she tried using multiple Poké Balls to catch it, but no avail. She then snagged James' limited edition Luxury Ball and successfully caught Mimikyu with it. Since then, Mimikyu has been Jessie's main battling Pokémon in Alola. Until the end of Sun and Moon, Jessie release Mimikyu and leave her Z-Ring to Bewear. Traded Away *'Lickitung': She accidentally caught the Pokémon when it swallowed her Poké-Ball, causing it to be caught in the process. This made Lickitung as one of Jessie's powerhouses, until it got accidentally traded for Benny's Wobbuffet in "Tricks of the Trade". Temporary *'Magikarp': Jessie was fooled by the Magikarp salesman into buying a Magikarp cleverly disguised as a Feebas which she planned to evolve into a Milotic, though Jessie let it go after knowing the truth. *'Shellder': Jessie temporarily caught a Shellder and used it to try and clamp onto Slowpoke's tail and evolve it into Slowbro. It was successful, though Slowbro forgot it was working with Team Rocket and turned against them. *'Charizard': In "Grating Spaces", the Team Rocket scout's Delibird temporarily gave Jessie and James a Charizard and an Aggron, until Delibird revealed that the two Pokémon were meant for Cassidy and Butch. Delibird took the two Poke-Balls and flew off. *'Mawile': In "The Gourgeist Festival: Goodbye Pumpkaboo?", the Count temporarily trades his Mawile for Jessie's Pumpkaboo. However, after Jessie's Pumpkaboo evolves into Gourgeist, the Count's Pumpkaboo loses interest in her and they trade back their respective Pokémon. Navigation Category:Female Category:Dimwits Category:Archenemy Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Poachers Category:Tragic Category:Stalkers Category:Arrogant Category:Incompetent Category:Betrayed Category:On & Off Category:Greedy Category:Cowards Category:Cheater Category:Scapegoat Category:Incriminators Category:Revived Category:Extravagant Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Comic Relief Category:Anti-Villain Category:Trickster Category:Thief Category:Charismatic Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Femme Fatale Category:Movie Villains Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Envious Category:Self-Aware Category:Wrathful Category:Necessary Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Honorable Category:Leader Category:Rivals Category:TV Show Villains Category:Malefactors Category:Delusional Category:Hegemony Category:Affably Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Terrorists Category:Spy Category:Manga Villains Category:Criminals Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Insecure Category:Outcast Category:Gangsters Category:Book Villains Category:Egotist Category:Protective Category:Minion Category:Neutral Evil Category:Inmates Category:Pawns Category:Vengeful Category:Successful Category:Grey Zone Category:Conspirators Category:Remorseful Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Perverts Category:Golddiggers Category:Martial Artists Category:Liars Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Brutes Category:In Love Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Kidnapper Category:Mischievous